


Favors

by garbage_will_do



Series: Twin!Holmes [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Implied Johnlock, M/M, One Shot, Post Reichenbach, Q and Sherlock are twins, Q is a Holmes, because how else do they look exactly alike, past drug abuse, post Skyfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_will_do/pseuds/garbage_will_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after his twin's supposed death, Q gets contacted by an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

It had been Mycroft that told him.

Q was guiding 002 through the back streets of Istanbul when Tanner came in. "Q, there's a call for you."

"Tell them I'll call them back. I'm a bit busy at the moment... No, I said _left_ , 002." The quartermaster saw Tanner shift beside him, and turned to regard his worried demeanor. He huffed and waved over one of his underlings. "Sarah, take over for me... Who is it?"

"I'm not sure, but they called on a secure line. They said they had news about your brother..." _That_ got his attention.

Q grabbed the phone from Tanner with a growl and snapped, "What did he do now?"

_"Quentin... Sherlock is dead."_

"What?"

Mycroft's voice got softer, as if it would soften the blow. _"He killed himself. Jumped off the roof of St. Bart's this morning."_

"No. _No_ , you're wrong. He wouldn't do that. He- You're _wrong_!" Everyone in Q-Branch was trying to not be obvious about watching him, but he could feel all their stares. He didn't wanted to believe it, he _couldn't_. It was so out of character for Sherlock to commit suicide that he couldn't wrap his head around the concept.

 _"Quentin, I'm sorry,"_ was the last he he heard before the line went dead and the phone dropped to the floor with a crash. Coincidentally, that was when Bond (who had taken to hovering nearby when not a mission) found Q, the hacker had one hand clutching at his chest and the other twisting in his messy curls, and was definitely hyperventilating. There was a phone discarded near his feet and Tanner stood by awkwardly.

"Q?" The 00 agent pulled his partner into his arms and signaled to Tanner to get everyone out - even Sarah, as 002 was safe enough not to need further guidance. "What happened, Q?"

"He's dead. He's dead..."

"Who?" he asked pulling his lover back to look at his face. "Who's dead, Q?"

"My brother. My brother- He killed himself... _Why?_ Why would he..?" Bond pulled the younger man closer, murmuring softly in his ear.

M gave Q a week's leave, and Bond stayed with him the entire time throughout the tears, screaming and deafening silences. He went to funeral with him as well, and Q vaguely remembered looking over the coffin at John Watson to see the former soldier salute through his tears.

***

**6 months later...**

Q was the only one left in Q-branch, everyone else having gone home hours ago. He was using the free time, while waiting for 007 to return from his latest mission, to tinker with some new gadgets as well as fixing the _mutilated_ tech a certain agent tended to bring back.

As he was checking the coding of yet another palm-coded handgun, he was startled by arms wrapping around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. "Q," a low voice rumbled in his ear.

"007. How was Moscow?"

Q felt the smile against his neck as Bond replied, " Oh, you know. There was a woman that had information, I seduced her, and her bosses killed her for giving away secrets. Then I killed the bosses, got the information, and came back." Bond used his hands on Q's hips to turn the hacker from his work and press him back against the desk. "It was pretty routine."

Q raised an eyebrow at the 00 agent. "And did you bring the equipment back in one piece?" Bond's smirk was all the answer he needed. "Never mind."

Suddenly, an alert pinged on the computer behind him. Q quickly turned to see what was going on. And when he saw someone was trying hack the mainframe, he returned fire.

"What is it, Q?"

"Someone is trying to hack the mainframe," he replied as his fingers flew over the keyboard. "But it's weird, they aren't going after any information..."

"Then what are they doing?"

The big screen behind them turned itself on just as Q said, "Turning on the webcam."

As they both faced the screen, an unfamiliar face appeared and painfully familiar voice filled the room. "Hello, little brother." Then: "A 00 agent, really, Quentin?"

Q gasped. "You're supposed to be _dead_."

"Yes, it's good to see -"

"And what the _hell_ have you done to your hair? Mummy would be furious if she saw you."

Sherlock - and it was Sherlock - looked irritated at the mention of their mother. His messy, black curls had been cropped short and bleached blonde, and he had grown a goatee dyed the same shade.

"As if it's any worse than what you did in sixth form. Besides, that's not why I contacted you. I need a favor."

Q glared at the screen. "And what makes you think I'll help you? You fake your suicide, then contact me months later, and I'm just supposed to be okay with it? You don't get to do that, Sherlock! Not to _me_."

The detective at least had the decency to look ashamed. "Quentin, I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice."

"There's always a choice."

"And I made the only choice I could with acceptable consequences." Sherlock turned away and cocked his head as if listening for something. "Moriarty told me if I didn't jump he would have John, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson killed. Then he killed himself so the order couldn't be stopped. I had. No. Other. _Choice_."

The computer genius gave his brother a hard look. "You love him, don't you? Dr. Watson?" Sherlock stayed silent, and Q sighed. "Fine. What do you need?"

"I need the last known location of Colonel Sebastian Moran."

Q turned to the computer to begin the search. "And who is he, then?"

"He was Moriarty's Number 2. Once the spider died, it was time to dismantle the web."

"That's what you've been doing this whole time? Does Mycroft know you're still alive?"

"No, he doesn't. And it's going to _stay_ that way until I'm ready to come back from the dead," Sherlock warned. "What do you have?"

Q ran over the information on the screen one more time just to confirm it. "Last known location was in London."

" _When_?"

"Two weeks ago. He's become a ghost since then."

Q could see his twin's mind processing the new information. "That means he's still there. What's he doing back in London? He has no reason to go back to London. _Unless_... Shut up." At Q's enraged look, he added, "Not you, Quentin. The 00."

Then it was Bond's turn to look enraged. "I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking, it's annoying."

"Sherlock," Q sighed. "You were saying 'unless'. Unless what?"

"Unless I haven't been as careful covering my tracks as I thought. Which means John is in danger."

"Say what? Sherlock, how can you be uncertain about how careful you've been." Another thought crossed Q's mind, and he immediately wanted to toss it out as ridiculous. But the guilty look on his brother's face made him think it was probable. "Have you been using again?"

"I have everything under control, Quentin. Don't patronize me."

"That's what you said _last_ time. And then Mycroft called me to say you were in the hospital because of an _overdose_."

"I'll be clean before I come back. I just needed something as a distraction. Without John..." Sherlock looked away.

" _Sentiment_." Q studied Sherlock's grainy image. "He's broken, you know. He wouldn't leave the flat for days, and when he finally did, he couldn't go back for another month. His limp is back, too." There were tears gathering in the detective's eyes and he quickly wiped them away. "He's lost without you, Sherlock."

"He asked for a miracle. I'm trying to give it to him." Sherlock flicked his eyes back to Bond. "Look after my little brother, Agent. Quentin... Thank you." Q nodded in acknowledgement, and the screen turned black.

Bond turned to study the MI-6 hacker. "So... _Quentin_ , is it?"

"Shut up, 007."

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Might continue this as part of series if people like it. Let me know what you think. Comments are love!


End file.
